Thermopile sensors convert thermal energy into electrical energy. These sensors may utilize several thermocouples to generate an output voltage proportional to a local temperature difference (e.g., a temperature gradient). These thermopile sensors may be utilized in the medical industry to measure body temperature, in heat flux sensors, and/or gas burner safety controls.